Problem: To get to school each morning, Ashley takes a motorcycle 15.99 miles and a scooter 3.74 miles. How many miles is Ashley's journey in total?
To find the total distance Ashley travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on scooter = total distance. ${1}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ Ashley travels 19.73 miles in total.